


J'y serai

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Secret Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: De temps en temps, quand elle était comme ça avec Otoya, elle avait l’impression d’être dans les mains d’un enfant.
Relationships: Asada Aoi/Kujo Otoya





	J'y serai

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**J’y serai**

Aoi aurait eu envie de rire, si la même situation ne lui avait empêché.

De temps en temps, quand elle était comme ça avec Otoya, elle avait l’impression d’être dans les mains d’un enfant.

Et cette façon d’être avait été étrange dès le début, si différent par ce qu’il montrait normalement, mais plutôt que s’en surprendre, elle était tombée encore plus amoureux de lui.

Elle aimait bien, par ailleurs, le soin maladroit que le garçon prenait en faisant les choses.

La façon dont il la touchait, la façon dont il essayait lentement de comprendre son corps et ses réactions, fonctionnait toujours avec elle, en la faisant sentir au bon endroit et avec la bonne personne.

Elle le ressentit la toucher d’abord délicatement, et après de plus en plus audacieux, en le regardant le visage et en utilisant ses expressions comme guide, en savant quoi de ce qu’il faisait était bon, en comprenant seulement par ses réactions ce qu’il devait faire après.

Quand elle atteignit l’orgasme, Aoi eut envie de se serrer contre lui, de le maintenir près et continuer à faire ça pour toujours, car tant facilement elle s’était habitué à le pouvoir faire que les années passées lui semblaient un gaspillage qu’elle voulait récupérer dès que possible.

Elle lui sourit, vaguement embarrassée, quand Otoya s’allongea à ses côtés, l’expression détendue, sereine.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » il lui demanda, en voyant qu’elle continuait à sourire.

« Rien. » Aoi haussa les épaules. « Je suis heureux, c’est tout. Tu ne l’es pas ? »

Elle avait confiance en lui posant cette question, car avant même d’être n’importait quoi d’autre, pour Otoya elle était une amie, et en tant que tel elle pouvait comprendre avec un coup d’œil si le garçon était heureux ou non.

« Bien sûr que je le suis. » il leva un sourcil. « Je n’ai pas raison pour ne l’être pas, non ? »

La femme scruta attentivement son visage, en se mettant sur le côté et en se pelotonnant sous les couvertures, avant de recommencer à parler.

« Quand as-tu intention de lui dire ça ? » demanda-t-elle, d’un ton peu innocent, en comprenant ce qui venait au esprit d’Otoya.

Kujo ne put pas éviter de jurer à demi-mot, réaction que fait éclater Aoi de rire.

« Ce n’est pas que je ne vois pas lui dire ça, Aoi. Tu le sais. C’est seulement que… » il bonda, énervé. « Tu es son amie aussi, non ? Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ? Dernièrement il donne l’impression d’être si occupé que je n’ai pas trouvé l’occasion de… » il s’interrompit, en rougissant, quand il la vit continuer à rire.

« Otoya ! » elle le reprocha, en hochant la tête. « Tu es un grand garçon, n’est pas ? Arrête de trouver excuses et dis-lui. Je ne vois pas quel est le problème si Fujimaru apprenne de toi et moi. »

Leur histoire ne durait pas depuis longtemps.

Cependant, Aoi pensait que à ce point Fujimaru aurait déjà dû le savoir, spécialement parce qu’elle ne raffolait pas de l’idée de devoir cacher quelque chose à un ami, encore plus s’il s’agissait de lui.

Elle savait qu’il n’était pas autant simple pour Otoya, et elle voulait seulement l’aider à comprendre qu’il n’y avait rien de mauvais dans ce qu’ils faisaient, que Fujimaru n’allait pas être blessé, que…

Que le fait qu’ils étaient ensemble ne pouvait pas être comparé ni avec la mort de Hide ni avec la trahison de Mako.

Elle s’assit sur le lit, en se couvrant avec le drap et en se penchant vers Otoya, en embrassant ses lèvres.

« Nous trois allons toujours y être l’un pour l’autre, non ? » elle lui dit, en retournant sérieuse. « N’importe pas qu’on est ensemble, on sait qu’il ne change pas les choses. Et il va le comprendre aussi, fais-lui un peu de confiance. »

Otoya hocha la tête, peut-être pas totalement convaincu, mais bien sûr rassuré par le fait qu’elle comprenait ses difficultés.

Aoi savait qu’il allait hésiter encore, mais elle était prête à attendre jusqu’à il s’était senti prêt.

Ils n’allaient jamais abandonner Fujimaru à soi-même, ainsi qu’ils n’allaient s’abandonner l’un l’autre, et pas pour quelque nouveau lien qu’ils avaient découvert, mais car il avait toujours été comme ça, et comme ça il allait être pour toujours.

Par ailleurs, si elle n’avait pris soin d’eux, elle était sûre qu’aucun des deux aurait allé très loin.

Pour ça elle était là, en tant que tout ce qu’ils voulaient.

Il était pour ça. 


End file.
